The Last Summer
by CrescentScar
Summary: Bella and Edward prepare to head off to college and run into a few bumps along the way. Will their relationship survive the summer? All real. Don't worry the story is better than the summary. First FanFic!
1. The Start of the End

EPOV

"Edward I still can't believe graduation is next week! High school went way to fast and I'm not ready to move on!" Bella complained one chilly May night. We were out on the swing in our back yard, Bella all wrapped up in my arms trying to stay warm. She could feel my breath on her neck and it was giving her chills and goose bumps so I pulled her even closer to keep her warm. She turned around in my lap to face me.

"Oh come on aren't you excited too? You only graduate once you know!" she said as she looked deep into my eyes.

"Well I don't know Bella sweetie, I guess, well I guess I'm just nervous about my speech and sad that we're not going to be at the same school starting next fall. I mean sure we'll be a half hours drive but that's not the same campus like I wish it could be." I explained to her as I stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much and I'm just not sure how I'm going to bear it!"

"Eddie it's gonna be ok. That's why we are going to spend as much time together this summer! I can't wait for the week at Sanibel Island in the condo. It will be like we are living together. Even if your parents are staying with us you know they will be out so much it will be like it's just us two!" As she told me all this she stared into my eyes they began to twinkle like stars in the sky.

We sat in the swing for another hour talking about all the good times we had together through junior high and high school. Like the time we were doing squid dissections in Biology freshman year and Mike cut open his squid's ink sack. It had sprayed all over him and he ended up going home to change. Or the time in eighth grade when we got ice cream on the last day of school. We were all so excited and also very hyper. Emmett being the nice kid that he was tried to smash his ice cream into my face, but I moved and Emmett ended up getting chocolate ice cream all down the sleeve and arm of Rosalie. She was so mad and some how managed to get Emmett grounded for it.

We soon started to run out of stories to remember and Bella continued to get colder and colder, but neither one of us wanted to break the good time we were having. Bella was starting to get tired and had her head leaning on my chest and next thing I new she was asleep on my lap. She looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb her so I let her sleep for a bit. While she slept I played with her hair. It was so soft and it came as no surprise. She had never colored it and hardly ever straightened it except when Alice got a hold of her.

That reminded me of when Bella's mother had gotten married. My whole family had been invited to the wedding. Bella was to be the only bridesmaid so Alice volunteered to do makeup and hair for both Bella and Renee. They both looked stunning, but Bella complained all day of how it was driving her crazy that her hair was so perfectly smooth.

Soon I realized that Bella was shivering in her sleep. We had gone outside when the sun was still up, but now it was eleven thirty and much cooler out. I slowly scooped her up cradle style so as not to wake her. Alice and Rose had gone on an over night shopping trip for graduation and some how Bella had worked her way out of going with them. Since they were gone there were two empty beds so I quickly tucked Bella into Alice's bed knowing that Alice wouldn't mind at all and Bella would warm up quickly under Alice's thick blankets. I knew that Charlie, Bella's father, wouldn't mind if Bella stayed the night, but I figured he should probably let her father know.

So as soon as I had Bella all tucked in I called Charlie who picked up on the first ring. "Hey Mr. Swan! This is Edward. I just wanted to let you know that Bella fell asleep so she's going to stay the night here rather than waking up and trying to drive home half asleep."

"Thanks Edward! It's good to know that you're looking out for her safety too!" Charlie said. "Listen, can you do me a favor and before you go to bed your self, go in and whisper in Bella's ear that I said good night and that I love her."

"Sure thing sir." I responded. "Good night!"

"Good night." Charlie mumbled as he hung up.

As soon as I got off the phone I went back into Alice's room. I leaned over Bella, planted a kiss on her temple and whispered in her ear "Your daddy and I both say good night and we love you!"

BPOV

I felt my self being carried then laid down, but then I was asleep again dreaming about my Edward. Next thing I knew I felt Edward's lips on my head, so soft and gentle. Then I heard his voice in my ear very softly "Your daddy and I both say good night and we love you!" This made a very small smile creep onto my face. I always knew that Edward was a good kid, but I never realized he called my dad to tell him I was staying the night, but it was apparent that he had done so. He was such a sweetie and definitely a keeper! Next thing I knew I was back into my dream about Edward and I at Sanibel. Oh what a trip that is going to be.


	2. Breakfast with the Cullen's

EPOV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. Being with Bella wears me out because  
she never stops going. I swear she is on something. She can go for hours, but  
when she comes down she crashes fast and there's no starting her up again  
until she gets sleep.

The next morning when I got up, I went down for breakfast and Bella had  
already showered and was helping my mom cook. They were making French toast  
and Bella was using the frying pan which made me nervous. I know how she hurts  
herself so easily so I told her to go set the table while I took over cooking  
for a while. She gave me an exasperated look but she started to set the table anyway. She sat the table for eight so I assumed that meant that Rose and  
Alice were back from shopping. This also meant that I would be hearing about  
all the things they bought all day long, if I didn't get out of the house  
soon. I also figured that they probably bought Bella a whole new wardrobe and  
that she was probably going to be in the house most of the day trying new  
clothes on, but of course they wouldn't even let me be in the room with her!

Breakfast was delicious, but that was no surprise. My mother is an amazing  
cook and well, I helped too! The fruit in our garden was starting to ripen so  
we had an amazing fruit salad with the French toast. The girls talked about  
their shopping all through breakfast and I could tell that Bella was actually  
looking forward to seeing what they had gotten her. I also was looking forward to seeing what they got her. She was not a fashion diva like my sisters were, but she at least had an appreciation for it. I couldn't wait to see what they had picked out for her to wear to graduation  
even though I knew she would look stunning no matter if she was wearing a sack  
or a million dollar dress. Though I figured it would be closer to the million  
dollar dress than a sack.

As soon as the girls had their fill they drug Bella off to Alice's room to  
start trying on dresses and shoes and who knows what else they had in there. I  
knew this was going to be a boring day so I turned on the TV and tried to find  
something good to watch so I wouldn't be too bored.

BPOV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning feeling very well rested, but felt like I needed  
a shower. Just as I got out of the shower I heard two loud, giggling voices  
bust into Alice's room. Alice and Rose were back from their shopping trip  
and from the sound of things were very pleased with their findings. When I  
walked back into Alice's room her bed was covered in dresses and shoe boxes  
and anything else you could imagine. I almost ran out of the room before they  
could see me but I just wasn't fast enough. Thankfully I had the excuse of  
needing food so I didn't pass out. They gave me a look but I left the room  
before they could get any ideas of keeping me.

When I walked into the kitchen Esme was just beginning to fix some French  
toast. I knew that if Alice and Rose came down and I wasn't busy they would  
drag me back to Alice's room and I didn't want to go there quite yet so I  
decided to distract myself by helping cook. I asked Esme what she needed help  
with and she handed me the frying pan so I started to work. Soaking the bread  
in the batter first then letting it sizzle on the pan till it was a golden  
brown then flipping it over to get the other side. After about ten pieces of  
toast Edward finally made it down. He was scared that I might hurt myself  
trying to help so he made me set the table while he finished the rest of the  
bag of bread. I grabbed eight plates a stack of napkins eight forks, knives  
and juice glasses and set them all out on the table. Then I pulled out the  
syrup and butter for the toast. I also grabbed the milk, orange juice and  
apple juice to drink because with the Cullen's you never knew what they were  
going to want.

Slowly everyone filled into the kitchen as the scent of the food spread  
through the house. While Edward was cooking and I setting the table Esme had  
been cutting up fruit for a fruit salad which looked delicious. All sorts of  
melons, strawberries, raspberries, bananas, apples and grapes were mixed  
together and not only looked delicious, but also smelled delicious. Everyone  
was quiet at first because we were all eating. Then finally Alice and Rose  
broke the silence and started telling about their shopping trip. I tried to  
act excited about trying on clothes for graduation, but really I just wanted to be  
with Edward all day!

I knew there wasn't going to be any way out of trying on clothes so I  
figured I should make the best of it. I was hoping that they might give me a  
little time with Edward after breakfast before I had to start trying clothes  
on, but of course there is no mercy for those who don't go on the shopping  
trip. So as soon as I set my fork down on my plate and there was no food left  
on my plate to eat and nothing left in my glass to drink, Alice and Rose  
jumped up grabbed me and dragged me up to Alice's room. I looked toward Edward and gave him the "please help me!" look but, I knew he couldn't do anything. When I looked at her  
bed I swore the pile of stuff had grown. That was going to take a long time to  
get through and I realized I had probably seen all of Edward that I was going  
to see today.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes the next chapter will be about allllll the dresses and shoes and fun  
stuff like that.  
Thanks to TwilightofElla for being my beta!  
Thanks to all my readers…you're the only ones who can help me get better  
so please constructive criticism if you've got time!  
~ CrescentScar


	3. The Right One

BPOV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment I set my silverware down Alice and Rose grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me off to Alice's room for a day full of trying on dress after dress and at least twenty pairs of shoes. When I walked into Alice's room I wanted to turn around and run into Edward's arms and have him tell me that I didn't have to endure this torture, but for the girls sake I knew I would and could do it. I also knew that I would be absolutely stunning for graduation and I wanted to blow my mother away after not having seen her in almost a year. She wouldn't recognize me when I walked up to receive my diploma. Then again, I'm not sure I will recognize my self.

After they got me to stop hyperventilating from the fear of all the fashion, they started giving me dresses to try on. They would give me five at a time and after I put on every dress, I would have to be critiqued. There were about thirty dresses of all different colors, shapes, fabrics, and styles. Some of them were very dressy and some more casual. Finally after 6 hours and about thirty dresses, half of them about three or four times, they found four that they loved on me. I honestly had lost track of the ones I liked for myself, but I was pleased with the four they had picked out for me. They had kept my style in mind, but they would still make me look stunning.

Now they were trying to decide which of the four dresses I would wear for graduation. The other three would be used, just not for an occasion quite as memorable as this. Well, neither Alice nor Rosalie could decide which dress was the best, so the three of us just kinda stood there staring for a while. Then suddenly Rose got the idea to let Edward decide which dress he liked the best and then go with that one.

We called Edward in and first had him choose which one he liked the least before I tried any of them on. So with one eliminated, I took the other three into the bathroom which was currently our dressing room. Before I came out of the dressing room Edward was instructed not to show any expression as to whether he liked the dress on me or not.

So out I walked in a mid thigh length, wide-strapped, light blue dress. It had some beading and sequins on it. The dress was loose fitting, but still flattering to my shape. I did a quick cat walk and after a short applause by my audience went back to the dressing room for round two.

Next was a dress that showed even more leg with a slightly wild pattern of large but faded wild flowers on a white background. It was a flowing dress that I had fallen in love with before I even tried it on, but I was worried that I wouldn't be able to go out in public in the dress because it just wasn't quite me, yet I still loved it.

Last, was a more simple dress. It was a soft, light fabric that felt good against my skin. It was purple with skinny straps and a slightly low neck line, but nothing lower than what I was comfortable in. It was more casual, but still dressy enough for graduation.

From the moment I walked out of the dressing room with the last dress on I knew Edward was choosing that one. His eyes lit up and his smile stretched from ear to ear. He wasn't supposed to reveal which one he liked the best, but he failed at that task. The first thing that came out of his mouth was "That one"!

I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug and a kiss and told him that for the reaction that I got from him seeing me in the dress, it was worth it to be away from him trying on dresses for half a day. As soon as Rosalie got me to let go of Edward, she and Alice started pulling shoes out of boxes and shooed me off to the dressing room to take the dress off before I could ruin it and told Edward to scram. When I came out there were ten shoes lined up for me to try on and see if I liked them. Because we decided on the purple dress we could use either silver or black shoes. So I would put the left shoe of one pair on and the right shoe of another and decide which of the two was more comfortable and looked the best, then take away the other pair and keep working down the line. When I put on shoe number seven it fit like a glove and I loved the style. It was silver, but not too dressy. I ended up sticking with that shoe and was glad to have it all over so I could get back to my Edward.

Some time during the process of trying on what seemed to be a thousand dresses, Alice and Rose had picked out their dresses so they had to show me before I was allowed to leave the room. When they walked out they looked beyond stunning, but I never would have felt comfortable in their dresses, so I was glad with Edward's pick.

As soon as I was dismissed I ran for Edward who greeted me with welcome arms and began to tell me about the day from his point of view. He claimed it was boring, but I knew there was a part of the day that was exciting. There always was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pictures of the dresses are up on my page.  
Next chapter EPOV of the day.  
Thanks to TwilightofElla! Great Friend and Beta!  
Please review!  
~CrescentScar


End file.
